Pesadillas en Wumpa island
by Crystalchan2D
Summary: ahi pesadillas que son potentes y nadie se puede salvar de eso...héroes,villanos,neutrales, pero que pasa cuando las pesadillas se vuelven reales?
1. Prologo

hola gente, como verán me eh animado a crear este fanfic como muchos, del juego Crash Bandicoot, quiero decir de una vez, soy nueva completamente en este lugar así que solo espero no cometer mi primera estupidez con esta historia.  
Anoto: los personajes que se encuentran en ella no son Ocs míos. Todos son de la saga, la historia cae dos años después del juego mind over mutant, lo más que puede ocurrir es tomar npc con personalidad de Ocs, como aurora conocida en el juego como la asistente del arquitecto en la isla de los raticians, (por favor si tuvo un nombre real por favor avisarme para corregir ese error) y Carbonize que es Carbon Crash en los juegos duales de titanes recientes. Otra cosa que avisare es que si, eh jugado casi todo los juegos de la saga, y no daré muchas descripciones en general, será basada en su imaginación la apariencia de algunos personajes, esta historia tiene una probabilidad de tener más de un solo capitulo. Sin más de otra comencemos.

* * *

**Prologo**

Pesadillas, todos las hemos sufrido, héroes, villanos, neutrales y nadie se tiende a salvar, pero ¿qué pasa cuando las pesadillas se vuelven reales? algunos se esconden de ellas, otros deciden enfrentarlas.

Era de noche, la luna estaba alcanzando su altura más alta mientras las estrellas iluminaban más el lugar, las olas del mar eran suaves, en definición era una noche perfecta para mirar las estrellas. Todo estaba iluminado con un azulado claro de luna. Habían unas casas ni tan cerca de la playa de aquel lugar pero tampoco estaban tan adentradas en la selva, allí vivían los bandicoots ahora cada uno con su propia casa pequeña, esto fue hecho ya que la hermana menor Coco, quería comenzar a sentirse más madura, además que podría hacer su hogar tan femenino como quisiera, sin embargo, como acompañante tenia a un bandicoot grande de una mano mecánica llamado Crunch bandicoot para no sentirse sola en las noches. Por otro lado el hermano de edad no muy mayor a ella de pelaje naranja Crash, tenía su casa más simple en donde estaba como acompañante una máscara brujo que también se le notaba descansar, reposando frente a la ventana y un bandicoot de pelaje albino no muy diferente a él, el brujo que acompañaba al joven comenzó a despertar de su descanso al escuchar el piso rasguñarse, comenzó a levitar para ver que ocurría ese sonido solo para encontrarse al joven bandicoot naranja, rasguñando el piso y se notaba asustado, clara razón en una pesadilla y por su expresión en una muy mala.

Se veía al joven naranja correr en una cueva oscura, a pesar de tener un cuerpo perfecto para correr en dos piernas el joven corría desesperado en cuatro patas como si fuera su única opción para ir más rápido, miro atrás un momento para ver que algo enorme con el cuerpo de un animal, garras grandes y notoriamente afiladas y cuerpo negro compuesto de algo extraño puesto que no parecía pelaje y con una sonrisa boca roja de oreja a oreja, ojos rojos, sea lo que sea que lo perseguía era enorme. Lo más curioso es que la cabeza era grande, como la de un viejo enemigo, Cortex, Crash corrió hasta detenerse frente a una pared demostrando que se había quedado sin salida, el joven quedo paralizado del temor mientras su perseguidor se acercaba hasta acorralarlo, la criatura levanto una de sus garras y fue con velocidad al joven de pelaje naranja para darle el golpe final.

-¡Crash! ¡Despierta! ¡DESPIERTA YA!-

El grito hizo que el joven despertara de golpe, se le notaba pálido y tembloroso, unos segundos pasaron para que el joven se calmara un poco y miro quien fue el que lo saco de aquella horrible pesadilla. Era su hermana que aun tenia la piyama puesta y estaba despeinada, y se le notaba preocupada, atrás de ella estaba Crunch, Aku aku y Carbon en el mismo estado demostrando que todos despertaron a la mitad de la noche por lo ocurrido.

-Je-je je -el joven bandicoot mostró una risa notoriamente nerviosa y se paso la mano por la nuca apenado por el momento.-

-Crash se que no es tu intención preocuparnos así, pero esto de las pesadillas se está volviendo muy continuo. Además cada vez veo que te afecta mas, además, es muy extraño que te ocurran estas cosas... ¿estás seguro de que no quieres ir con un psicólogo? -dijo coco mientras lo miraba a los ojos-

Al escuchar el último comentario tembló de manera cómica y negó con la cabeza, acto seguido se hizo bola con las mantas de su cama demostrando que ni loco pensaba ir a ese lugar, no por el miedo de contarle lo que le sucede a un señor así. Si no por lo que le podría preguntar fuera del tema.

-Entonces está decidido, mañana cuando termines tus lecciones con respecto al habla vamos a la ciudad de Wumpa para que vallas con un psicólogo -dijo coco al terminar con un suspiro.-

Crash levanto un poco las mantas mostrando la cara con una expresión de seriedad cómica y tras unos segundos acierta con la cabeza en respuesta a lo de su hermana.

Coco se acerco a él y le rasco la cabeza para calmarlo un poco y dijo- es media noche, Crunch y yo debemos volver a la casa a descansar, tu también deberías hacerlo hermano, si tienes otra pesadilla vendremos corriendo a ayudarte... -dejo de rascar la cabeza a su hermano quien se notaba más tranquilo ahora y se alejo con Crunch de la casa, dejando de nuevo a Aku, Carbon y Crash solos de nuevo, la máscara de medico brujo con su magia cerró la puerta mientras el bandicoot de pelaje alvino volvió a su hamaca que antes le pertenecía a Crash. Aku Aku solo dijo para terminar. -Mañana parece que te toca trabajo...a los dos, así que será mejor que descansen un poco- mientras regresaba a ventana en la que estaba.

El bandicoot naranja se sentó en su cama arreglando las mantas que tenia y se puso en una posición aceptable para el descanso. Cerro sus ojos para dormir en lo que quedaba de la noche.

Continuara...


	2. Capitulo 1

¡Dios! estuve revisando el prologo y que horror, ni cuenta de que el capitulo fue así de corto, y con errores ortográficos masivos, créanme que estoy muy apenada por lo ocurrido je je. Espero que esto no vuelva a pasar aun que es muy probable que sí. Perdón si los capítulos son muy cortos, pero como ya dije, soy nueva en este mundo, además no estoy muy capacitada para escribir, soy más del lado artístico, por lo cual uso más el ratón que el teclado je je.

NOTA: cualquier parecido con el juego IB en este capítulo es solo coincidencia xD.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Alguien Regresa**

El joven bandicoot naranja se encontraba fuera de su casa, mirando el cielo nocturno, pero, de un momento al otro, el cielo se torno de un negro y morado y la oscuridad comenzaba a extenderse en todo el lugar, Crash al ver esto, se levanto de golpe salto al suelo y corrió a la puerta de su casa la cual estaba cerrada y parecía con llave, golpeo la puerta unas cuantas veces hasta rendirse. Entonces, dirigió la mirada a la casa de su hermana y sin pensarlo 2 veces corrió a la puerta para hacer el mismo proceso, la puerta se abrió al fin y entro de golpe a la casa. Acto seguido comenzó a llamar a su hermana...no ocurrió ningún sonido...Crash desesperado por encontrar a su hermana corrió por toda la casa, la casa desde afuera se ve pequeña, pero por adentro tiene un piso con un gran sótano donde coco pone todos los artefactos que ha creado durante los años. Crash bajo al sótano a buscarla puesto que arriba no estaba, miro por detrás de las maquinas, incluso miro el techo a ver si no se trataba de que estuviera pegada allí, no encontró nada, hasta mover unas herramientas que estaban arrinconadas en el lugar y allí encontró algo que lo perturbo. Eran unas muñecas tamaño real de sus hermanos junto con unas plumas de colores notoriamente dañadas, los muñecos emanaban un fluido rojo y estaban mal cosidas, razón por la que fluía fuera lo que fuera esa cosa roja, los ojos estaban en blanco como los estaría los de un cadáver, todos lo miraban a él, no importara en qué dirección estuviese. Crash acerco un poco su mano a la muñeca de Coco preocupado por lo que le pudo haber pasado, en ese instante el muñeco de Crunch le tomo el brazo, Crash estaba aterrado y luchaba por liberarse de ese muñeco o cosa que tomaba la forma de su hermano. En minutos miro otra vez la muñeca de Coco que ahora tenía más de ese fluido rojo y comenzaba a levantarse y acercarse a él, el joven bandicoot solo luchaba por alejarse de esas cosas sin éxito, ya que el muñeco de Crunch era más fuerte que él, en segundos tenia la muñeca de Coco mirándolo a los ojos. Estaban cara a cara, acto seguido la muñeca mostró una horrenda sonrisa, Crash cerró los ojos y lo único que hizo fue gritar para ese momento.

El joven abrió los ojos solo para ver la luz del día que entraba por la ventana de su habitación, ya era de día y estaba solo, posiblemente sus hermanos habían madrugado como siempre, el joven se toco la cara con la mano y noto que tenia lagrimas, producto de la pesadilla, por suerte no estaba ninguno de sus hermanos presentes ni siquiera Aku Aku que presenciaran ese incomodo momento. El joven se asusto un poco, porque aun que fuera de día quizás podría seguir dormido, se levanto de la cama y miro por la ventana de su cuarto, en el jardín de las casas estaban los ahora cuatro bandicoots y Aku Aku como siempre a cierta distancia, Crash suspiro, ahora tranquilo, mostró su sonrisa de siempre y se metió al baño para empezar el día como siempre. Afuera de la casa Coco estaba con su mini computadora, Crunch estaba al lado de Coco para mirar que tanto hacia en la computadora, sin embargo la bandicoot no era tan tonta y cada vez que Crunch miraba la pantalla ella cambiaba la ventana al juego busca minas. El ahora nuevo integrante Carbon estaba mirando el océano desde la copa de una palmera, porque, a pesar de ser un clon de Crash no conserva todo los recuerdos de las aventuras que ha vivido el bandicoot naranja, a excepción de sus dos aventuras con los titanes, por lo cual todo en la isla le llega resultar curioso. En poco tiempo el joven bandicoot naranja salió de su casa con su ropa de siempre, se notaba alegre y por su pelaje algo húmedo salió de la ducha, la primera en notar su presencia fue Coco.

-Definitivamente hermano, no importa cuántas pesadillas tengas, siempre te levantaras tarde- dijo Coco con una sonrisa tierna, Crash solo se rasco la cabeza y mostró su sonrisa de siempre, El joven bandicoot naranja se acerco a los demás y se puso a un lado de Coco, Crunch ni quiso mencionar nada con respecto al tema de las pesadillas. Solo saludo alegremente a Crash y continuo con su misión, ver que hace Coco en la computadora, Coco al notar a Crash a su lado, cerro su computadora y luego miro a su hermano sonriendo, se le podía notar que tramaba algo. Crash al mirarla, volteo hacia otro lado, el se iba a negar rotundamente a ir a un psicólogo.

-Ay hermano, enserio ¿creíste que te mandaría a ese lugar? es muy claro que te podrían preguntar cosas sobre nuestro pasado, y honestamente tampoco tengo ganas de revivir ese incomodo momento...ah cierto, hermano, ¿quieres que comencemos con la lección de hoy con respecto al habla?- dijo coco, al final para cambiar el tema, Crash solo sonrió y movió un poco la cabeza para decir que sí.

-perfecto, oye Crunch por favor ¿podrías traerme esos libros de palabras? están en mi casa al lado de la mesa junto a las herramientas- dijo Coco amablemente.

-Búa...que flojera el levantarme tan cómodo que estaba, deberías mandar a Carbon, el también esta flojeando en las palmeras- dijo Crunch con algo de disgusto, atrayendo la mirada seria del Bandicoot albino que estaba en las palmeras.

-Oh vamos, tu estas más cerca, además tampoco haces nada, si te ejercitaras al menos, no te molestaría, además así haces ejercicio caminando je je- dijo Coco en tono burlón.

-Está bien, pero solo porque eres tú...y porque me gusta hacer ejercicio- dijo el bandicoot de rojo oscuro mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la casa de Coco. El joven bandicoot naranja solo miro la escena y rió un poco por la discuta de sus hermanos.

El día definitivamente iba a ser aburrido oh al menos eso pensaba Crash, hasta que se escucho un golpe por toda la isla como si algo se hubiera estrellado, sin embargo los bandicoots no le prestaron mucha atención a ese sonido fue algo débil, así que solo pensaron que era otro edificio demolido de parte de Wumpa City. Por lo tanto siguieron en lo suyo, ese fue un error muy malo. En la otra isla donde ya se hacia el castillo derrumbado se veía un dirigible desplomado en el piso, morado y con una N en el cómo logo, al menos no había explotado en llamas, pero sería difícil arreglar todo el daño que consiguió por el impacto contra la tierra, en frente de este, un científico bajito pero con una gran cabeza Cortex, parecía algo lastimado con lagrimas en los ojos, pero con una expresión fría y seria y cargaba una pistola que aun emanaba vapor como si hubiera sido usado recientemente, como el dirigible cayó cerca de la playa, estaba un titán tipo franco tirador congelado, con la cabeza en el agua, y por las marcas de la arena fue arrastrado mientras estaba en ese estado. No muy lejos estaban un tigre de Tasmania fuerte Tiny Tiger, a su lado un mutante producto de una fusión entre un dingo y un cocodrilo Dingodile, y otra persona de baja estatura rechoncho con la mitad de la cara metálica y un misil en la cabeza. Estaban alejados de Cortex, temiendo por lo siguiente que pudiera hacer con ellos.

-N. GIN ¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!- dijo Cortex con furia en su grito, Tiny y Dingodile miraron al rechoncho del misil en la cabeza y lo empujaron fuera de donde estaba para que fuera con él cabreado científico de la pistola, o lo que fuera esa arma que tenía entre manos, N. Gin se acerco como mando Cortex, tenía miedo pero era mejor obedecer, a pagar las consecuencias. Cortex entro al dirigible o lo que quedaba a buscar unas cosas mientras se quedo afuera, mirando. No paso mucho para que viera al científico cabezón, tenía unas palas en las manos y se acercaba a él con enojo, Cortex le lanzo una de las tres palas que tenia a que curiosamente callo en las manos del rechoncho. Acto seguido Cortex le lanzo las dos palas a Dingodile y Tiny Tiger que no tuvieron las misma suerte que el rechoncho, ah Tiny le llego la pala a la cabeza mientras que a Dingodile le cayó en el estomago.

-Amo Cortex ¿acaso quiere que cabemos nuestras tumbas?- Pregunto N. Gin con miedo.

-Oh no, para nada solo quiero que caven hasta que no puedan salir del agujero, oh hasta que mueran, lo que venga primero je, levanto su pistola y la apunto a los dos mutantes que estaban escondidos con las palas.

-¿Y USTEDES QUE ESPERAN? ¡TENGO LAS SUFICIENTE CARGA PARA DEJARLOS A LOS TRES COMO EL AMIGO DE ALLÁ!- Después de terminar su amenaza, señalo al franco tirador, no congelado pero ya muerto por ahogamiento; -ahora VENGAN Y CAVEN MALDITA SEA- dijo el científico con la pistola en las manos. Tiny y Dingodile no tuvieron más opción que obedecer, puesto que Dingodile había dejado su lanza llamas en casa, se acercaron a y los tres comenzaron a cavar el mismo agujero, Cortex simplemente los miraba con un enorme odio mientras les apuntaba con la pistola.

Siete horas después...

Ya casi era de noche, el lugar tenía un olor terrible, tanto por el cadáver del franco tirador muerto, como el sudor que habían obtenido los tres excavadores, no paso mucho tiempo para que N. Gin fuera el primero en caer del cansancio. El hoyo como dijo Cortex estaba imposible de subir, Dingodile estaba a punto de rendirse también hasta que su pala chocara contra algo, era solido y no podía ser una simple piedra, Tiny como excusa para no cavar miro que ocurría con Dingodile, hasta le ofreció ayuda para desenterrar lo que fuera que estuviera enterrado, ambos se pusieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a mover la tierra del objeto revelando un cofre de madera.

-¡Oh genial, un tesoro! ¡Somos ricos!- Dijo alegre Dingodile mientras miraba el cofre, antes de que pudiera hacer algo quedo congelado. Atrás de él, estaba el científico con su pistola humeando de nuevo, Cortex empujo con un dedo a Dingodile petrificado, el congelado mutante cayó al piso mientras el científico apuntaba a Tiny con su arma.

-Ábrelo- Dijo Cortex con seriedad, Tiny asustado por lo de su amigo obedeció al científico y con un fuerte golpe le causo un hueco a la podrida madera del cofre, desde el agujero el científico miro un libro dentro de él.

-Ábrelo completo- dijo Cortex, Tiny preparo sus puños y golpeo el cofre como si fuera una bolsa de boxeo hasta ver que no le quedaba tapa al cofre, el científico tomo el libro, el libro era horrendo, tenía una mano rasguñando la portada que actuaba como seguro y el titulo era "El diario de los antiguos oscuros", hasta pareciera que emanaba un aura oscura. EL científico no le prestó atención ni un momento y abrió el libro, de inmediato al libro al abrirse, libero una horrenda oscuridad por varios minutos.

Desde los distintos lados de la isla la máscara de medico brujo Aku Aku se inquieto al sentir tan horrenda oscuridad que a pesar de estar lejos de la situación la podía sentir. No era el único, en el lado oscuro de la isla, más exacto en un templo horrendo que se encontraba en la profundidad de la isla, otra mascara de brujo sintió la presencia...Uka Uka...se notaba feliz mientras la oscuridad lo emanaba, flotaba en un estanque de mojo, pero no de mojo exactamente normal, el estanque era de un intenso rojo.

Aku Aku cayó al piso como una tabla vieja, los tres bandicoots al notar esto corrieron a ver a la máscara de medico brujo, Carbon desde la palmera donde estaba miro la situación en estado de shock -Amo...- dijo el bandicoot albino. Pasaron los minutos y Aku Aku parecía inmóvil como si de repente se volviera una simple tabla tallada. Crash se paralizo por un momento ya que en su pesadilla, Aku Aku estaba reducido a simples plumas dañadas en el piso, y pensó que su pesadilla estaba a comenzar de hacerse realidad. Lagrimas salieron del joven bandicoot naranja mientras ponía sus manos en la cabeza como si lo atacara un dolor, Coco miro a su hermano asustada y lo agito para sacarlo de ese terror que tenia. Esto no parecía resultar, minutos después, solo se oyeron unas palabras salir del joven bandicoot naranja que después callo desmayado.

-N-No...No quiero...mi no querer que esto comience-

...

...

Continuara...


	3. Capitulo 2

Ya ni sé cuantas veces eh tenido que editar el prologo y el cap ,1 por lo cual, al menos en el prologo ya los errores no se van a corregir por ahora. Hago la historia en la página directo, ya que tengo problemas con algunos programas del Windows. Por favor tengan un poco de paciencia, ya lo eh dicho muchas veces, soy nueva en la escritura je.

Nota: esta vez hay un personaje que no debió aparecer, si no, capítulos más arriba. La razón de esto, es que cada vez me quedo con menos imaginación, además de que fue una idea que llego de la nada y comenzó a acosarme en estos días. Así que solo diré...este capítulo tiene SPOILER...y será aburrido.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: el libro de los malos augurios**

Esta pesadilla era diferente...muy diferente, a las demás que han pasado estos días. Oh al menos eso fue lo que pensó el joven bandicoot naranja. Crash estaba en lo que parecía, el fondo de un acantilado, todo era rocoso y al rededor, para variar, estaba la niebla presente. El joven bandicoot naranja caminaba por aquel lugar, se veía tranquilo y muy serio, y lo único que hacía era mirar el lugar, en definición estaba completamente consciente de que esto era un sueño.

-¿Porque tengo estos sueños? oh mejor aun... ¿porque soy consciente de ellos?- Crash se detuvo un momento y se rasco el pelo. -Ja ja ja! qué horror, hablo conmigo mismo hasta en los sueños...creo que necesito un psicólogo en verdad...y porque sigo hablando solo!- se agitaba el pelo con las manos molesto, por lo que ocurría ahora mismo, hasta que escucho a alguien que tocio un poco, no muy lejos de donde estaba. Como era de esperarse Crash fue de inmediato, guiado por el sonido, para saber quién o que estaba allí. Al llegar abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y retrocedió horrorizado por lo que veía, hasta tropezar con una roca que estaba atrás de él, haciendo que quedara sentado. Aun con el pequeño incomodo del impacto no podía apartar la mirada de la escena que transcurría. Era un bandicoot de cabello largo y desordenado, tenia los colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca, no eran afilados, de hecho eran todo lo opuesto, grandes pero planos, era como una copia de Crash, parecía que tenia la misma edad, pero su ropa era diferente, tenia botas, un abrigo que casi parecía una túnica negra, no tenia camisa y tenía un pantalón azulado como Crash. El pecho de aquel bandicoot estaba atravesado por la punta filosa de una de las pocas piedras altas que estaba en ese lugar, la sangre salía de esa herida, haciendo que la piedra en el que estaba clavado tuviera caminos de sangre que aun no llegaban al suelo, estaba pecho arriba por lo que, lo único que podía hacer era ver el poco cielo que se veía entre la niebla. El joven bandicoot naranja se cubrió la boca del horror que veía, sin poder evitar las lágrimas. Estaba temblando y miro al suelo para tratar de hacer que su mente se concentrara en otra cosa hasta que escucho al otro bandicoot hablar.

-Sabes...cuando era más joven, pensaba que moriría por vejes, ya sabes, los años, aprovechar de estos años humanos. Supongo que no todo en la vida es como uno quiere, Je. Por lo menos se que viví bien, lo único que lamento es el dejar a Lady Gradys, y Gentleman Blader...espero que los protejas mejor que yo. - El bandicoot en la piedra simplemente mostró una sonrisa y cerro sus ojos.

Crash despertó tranquilamente en su habitación, con lágrimas en los ojos como el día anterior. Se sentó en la cama y en menos de lo que se lo esperaba, termino abrazado de parte de su hermana menor, se veía a Coco preocupada por él. El joven bandicoot correspondió al abrazo de su hermana y con una voz calmada trato de decir unas palabras... -e-estoy bien...her-mana- Coco miro a su hermano el cual estaba sonriendo, a pesar de tener las marcas de las lagrimas en la cara. Ella miro a otro lado, soltó una pequeña risa y dijo -Pareces un guepardo con esas marcas en los ojos- Crash confundido por el comentario de Coco mira un espejo que estaba en la pared y vio las marcas. Efectivamente parecía un guepardo por la tonalidad oscura de su pelaje producto de las lágrimas y se limpio la cara con su mano izquierda. El joven bandicoot suspiro y luego miro la habitación de un lado al otro como si buscara algo, Coco al ver su reacción, sabía que era lo que buscaba.

-Aku...me imaginaba que lo buscarías primero- Coco dejo de abrazar a su hermano para darle algo de espacio y camino a la salida de la habitación. Era notable el hecho de que quería que la siguieran, Crash se levanto de la cama y fue a seguir a Coco hasta llegar a la sala de la casa. Aku Aku reposaba inmóvil en la mesa, Crunch y Carbon estaban sentados en una sillas al lado de aquella mesa, Carbon se podía notar más preocupado por la situación ya que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la máscara de medico brujo. -Aun no tenemos entendido que ocurrió, cuando te desmayaste te llevamos a la habitación para que descansaras y dejamos a Aku en la mesa, pensé que después de unos minutos despertaría pero aun sigue inmóvil- dijo Coco mientras se sentaba en una silla.

-Yo solo espero que despierte pronto...no es normal que ocurra eso... ¿oh si?- dijo Crunch, ganándose las miradas sarcásticas de sus hermanos.

Ruinas del castillo de Wumpa Island, laboratorio subterráneo secreto...

Cortex estaba sentado mirando las páginas del libro, en una de las habitaciones del lugar solo, no se veía muy impresionado, sin embargo estaba muy serio por la información que había en las páginas de ese libro. La información que tenía estaba a manuscrito, el libro era viejo pero las letras en él se veían como si fueran escritas apenas unos días, de hecho el libro estaba en un perfecto estado. No paso mucho tiempo para que la habitación se tornara cada vez más fría y oscura, Cortex noto este fenómeno y cerro el libro, de nada sirvió puesto que la habitación no paraba de parecer cada vez más tétrica. El científico tomo su pistola preparado para lo que viniera, la habitación estaba oscura pero no se veía alguien estando allí. Cortex miro por el espejo y vio que la máscara oscura Uka Uka estaba detrás de él emanando un aura negra, Cortex reacciono rápidamente y disparo solo para ver que el rayo había sido bloqueado por el aura oscura.

-Uka Uka, muéstrate, tu ah mi no me das miedo, en estos momentos no estoy de juegos contigo, estoy ocupado, si vas a decirme algo habla ya- dijo el científico con voz segura mientras, miraba al espejo con su pistola en las manos. Uka Uka apareció frente a Cortex, estaba mostrando una sonrisa y luego miro el libro que se había cerrado.

-Me parece asombroso que un inútil como tú, llegara a conseguir esta belleza de casi mil años, hace mucho que lo buscaba, Cortex, no perdonaría el hecho de que me hayas usado como vaca hace mucho, pero quizás pueda perdonarte con esto. Este libro contiene toda la información sobre la magia negra y como se efectúa, solo un embrujo puede provocar la condena de esta isla, además de cumplir cualquier deseo del hombre. - Dijo la máscara oscura, sin apartar la mirada del libro.

-Dame una razón por la que deba aceptar tu ayuda, que no sea la dominación del mundo, recuerdo que fuiste uno de los bastardos que arruino mi anterior plan cuando ni siquiera lo había completado- dijo el científico aun más molesto y frustrado de lo que ya estaba.

-Quizás no la dominación del mundo pero ¿no te gustaría hacer sufrir a alguien en especial? oh mejor dicho...a su familia completa. Eh sentido la actividad de los bandicoots desde el templo en el que descansaba y si quieres hacer sufrir a Crash este será el mejor momento, y tengo la mejor idea para cumplir esa misión- decía Uka Uka entre dientes, logrando convencer al científico. Cortex aun desconfiaba del método que quería usar Uka Uka pero el también quería el mismo deseo que Uka Uka por lo que, con un suspiro dijo -acepto, ¿qué basura mágica quieres ahora?-

Fuera de la habitación Tiny y Dingodile estaban pegados de la puerta tratando de escuchar lo que fuera que pasara en la habitación. Al escuchar pasos se alejaron corriendo de la habitación a esconderse. Por otro lado N. Gin estaba ocupado arreglando el dañado dirigible como para sentir curiosidad por lo que pasara, Cortex salió de la habitación junto con Uka Uka, se acerco al rechoncho y le puso su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de este para que se diera cuenta de su presencia. N. Gin, sin mucho interés volteo para ver a Cortex y al notar a Uka Uka retrocedió un poco.

-Tomate un descanso Gin, y báñate, hueles peor que un baño público, y cuando estés impecable quiero hablar contigo a fuera del laboratorio- dijo el científico con una voz tan calmada que dejo mudo a N. Gin aparte de que en sus años, jamás lo habían llamado solo por su nombre sin incluir la N. Sin pensarlo dos veces N. Gin guardo sus herramientas y fue corriendo a otra habitación del laboratorio.

Media Hora después...

Cortex estaba en las ruinas del castillo, sentado en una plataforma flotante, por un momento podía sentir paz y tranquilidad mientras miraba las islas que estaban cerca de su posición. Suspiro y casi cierra sus ojos de no ser por la torpeza de N. Gin quien se había caído por unos ladrillos que estaban en el piso, Cortex miro con una expresión de decepción total al rechoncho sin moverse de donde estaba. N. Gin se acerco a él, sin antes limpiarse el polvo de su ropa, una ropa un poco más decente que la que suele usar a diario.

-¿Que dirías si te dijera que tengo un nuevo plan muy distinto al los de siempre?- dijo Cortex con un tono tranquilo de voz, el cual N. Gin respondió. -Amo Cortex perdone que se lo diga pero usted a dicho eso siempre- Cortex el escuchar esto, miro con enojo a su compañero, era verdad lo que decía, pero odiaba que se lo hagan saber, estaba enojado pero se calmo un poco y dijo. -Este es diferente en otro sentido, la dominación del mundo será después de este- esto sorprendió a N. Gin y lo puso más pensativo de lo normal.

-Eso sí, vamos a necesitar más manos y dinero, pero de eso me ocupare yo. El dirigible puede esperar, ahora voy a necesitar que hagas unas cosas de más, mañana haremos casería- dijo Cortex con una sonrisa maliciosa.

...

...

Continuara...


	4. Capitulo 3

Ok xD este es el capitulo 3 y solo diré, si se encuentran con un error aquí, es porque esta será mi forma definitiva de escribir. ;w; Otra cosa, este capítulo tendrá en un punto, como protagonista a Carbon por lo que explicare algunas cosas, numero 1: ya dije que no es un Oc, es parte de la saga del juego pero aun no es considerado completamente personaje canon. Numero 2: en uno de los comerciales de Attack On Titans digo, Attack of the titans explica que fue creado por Cortex, pero el fandom también dio su teoría de que fue creado por Aku Aku, por lo cual quiero entrelazar esas dos teorías aquí.

Nota: ¿recuerdan al bandicoot del capítulo anterior? ya lo dije, no hay Ocs en la historia, así que intenten adivinar quién es él.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: La captura del núcleo**

Cortex estaba en el taller del laboratorio, el lugar por ser lo único que sobro del ya derrumbado castillo, era muy pequeño, por lo que el taller queda conectado a las habitaciones en un mismo sitio. Todos intentaban dormir, ya que era de noche, pero por lo que ocurría en el taller se les hacía imposible. El científico estaba ocupado, eran las dos de la mañana, pero eso no le impedía seguir su proyecto. Era un robot gigante, estaba hecho con piezas, tanto viejas como nuevas. Cortex se detuvo de lo que hacía y miro su creación aun incompleta, él sabía que no era nada efectivo usar piezas de metal ya usadas así que acomodo sus cosas, puesto que ya no le quedaban piezas, y entro a su habitación. Allí estaba Uka Uka, estaba flotando arriba de una silla, parecía dormido puesto que sus ojos no brillaban como de costumbre, Cortex no le prestó mucha atención a eso, y por el cansancio, simplemente se tiro en la cama a descansar. -Mañana será un día diferente- susurro antes de quedarse dormido.

En la casa de los bandicoot, parecía que esta seria por fin una noche tranquila para todos, por lo que le ocurría a Aku Aku, decidieron que hoy dormirían todos en la casa de Crash, a ver si la máscara de medico brujo reaccionaria. Carbon se había quedado dormido en la silla, usando sus brazos cruzados como almohada encima de la mesa, con la cabeza recostada en ellos, Crunch dormía en el sofá, Coco en la hamaca y Crash estaba dormido en su cama.

En la mañana de Wumpa Island, ruinas del castillo...

Cortex intentaba dormir, pero se escuchaban murmullos en la habitación. Molesto, miro quien estaba allí, enfrente de su cama estaban 2 científicos, uno de piel azulada y una armadura con relojes y otro bajito con tornillos en la cabeza. Cortex se sorprendió un poco, pasó mucho desde que no los veía, se levanta de la cama rápidamente para no quedar más idiota de lo que ya estaba a pesar de que apenas eran las seis de la mañana.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos, Cortex, que estupidez tienes planeado ahora, que nos has enviado esas cartas- dijo el científico de piel azulada con la armadura. -Je N. Tropy, todavía no has cambiado esa mala actitud de amargado. Los llame por una razón, necesito manos y dinero para este plan y usted...sé que usted puede ayudarme, lo que tengo pensado ahora no se preocupen no tiene nada que ver con la dominación del mundo. Pero cuando complete este, será lo segundo que haremos- dijo Cortex con una sonrisa en el rostro. Había pasado unos minutos de conversación y los científicos salieron de la habitación. -Te ayudaremos, pero solo porque se oye interesante ese disparate, por ahora yo me encargare del gasto, voy a ir a ver donde carajos consigo metal para esa chatarra que tratas de hacer- dijo N. Tropy mientras miraba el robot a la mitad que estaba en el taller.

-N. Gin ven aquí ahora mismo- Grito Cortex con enojo. El rechoncho con el misil en la cabeza rápidamente corrió y se detuvo en frente de Cortex, estaba limpio por lo que el científico dedujo que no tenía mucho tiempo de a verse despertado. -Escúchame, te pediría terminar el robot, pero me gustaría que hicieras algo que va a ser más útil. - ¿Has pensado alguna vez en unos guantes eléctricos?- dijo Cortex sonriendo, N. Gin solo estaba confundido pero quería esperar a que terminara de decir que trabajo habría para él.

Ya era medio día...

En la casa de los bandicoots, la familia estaba afuera de la casa descansando por el almuerzo, Crash estaba reposando debajo de un árbol algo pensativo, esta noche no ocurrió ninguna pesadilla pero tampoco tuvo un sueño del que se pudiera acordar como en otras ocasiones, más que nada tenía ganas de saber, quienes carajos eran Lady Gradys, y Gentleman Blader. Miro un momento hacia su casa, su hermano Carbon no salía de la casa, se le podía ver por la ventana sentado en la silla con los brazos en la mesa mirando a Aku Aku quien seguía inmóvil. Crash prefirió quedarse allí, no quería ir a la casa y tener un problema con el bandicoot alvino, a pesar de que el también estaba preocupado por la máscara de medico brujo. El joven miro al bosque, solo por ver que podía pasar, y reacciono al ver a N. Gin, quien se encontraba caminando por entre los arbustos y parecía que hablaba con alguien con un teléfono. Crash llamo a Crunch y Coco lo más discreto posible para que el rechoncho no se diera cuenta, no paso mucho para que los tres hermanos bandicoots estuvieran viendo la escena con curiosidad.

-¿Creen que sea buena idea seguirlo?- Dijo el más grande, ganando las miradas sarcásticas de sus hermanos otra vez. -Oh vamos, ¿dos veces seguidas? además, saben bien que se supone que debería estar desterrado- volvió a decir el grande algo molesto. Coco suspiro, por más estúpido que fuera lo que había dicho su hermano, estaba en lo correcto. -Tienes razón...pero… ¿si solo es una trampa?- dijo Coco dudosamente mientras miraba a N. Gin alejarse cada vez mas de el lugar. -Si es una trampa igual dudo que pueda con nosotros tres, nadie puede ser tan idiota como para hacer algo así- dijo Crunch en respuesta a lo de Coco. -Esto es una mala idea...pero está bien, lo seguiremos hasta donde sea que valla el- Dijo Coco, acto seguido se acerco a la casa y desde la ventana le dijo al bandicoot alvino -Carbon, ahora tú te quedas a cargo volveremos pronto.- Después de eso, Coco tomo una llave inglesa de su caja de herramientas que tenía cerca y se dirigió con sus hermanos. Después de eso los tres hermanos se dirigieron al bosque dejando a Carbon, el cual este quedo con cara de WTF, sin saber que pasaba, pero este simplemente se quedo en la casa como le pidió Coco. Los tres bandicoots seguían sigilosamente a N. Gin quien seguía hablando por el teléfono, como los bandicoots no estaban cerca de él era difícil saber que decía. N. Gin camino hasta entrar a una cueva, comenzando a perderse entre la oscuridad del lugar. - ¿Aun te parece una buena idea seguirlo?- dijo Coco, aun mas dudosa que antes. -No, pero que podemos perder, sería bueno prepararse por si acaso- dijo Crunch seguro de lo que decía. Crash ya se les había adelantado, cansado de la conversación de sus hermanos y se escondió en la pared de la cueva mirando con precaución adentro. Sus hermanos al ver esto se pusieron nerviosos y fueron hacia donde estaba su hermano mirando también lo que escondía la cueva, no había nada... Los bandicoots comenzaron a retroceder de la entrada pero antes de que volvieran a la seguridad de los arbustos y árboles de la selva, comenzaron a sentir una respiración atrás de ellos, proveniente de un Nitrus Brio, enorme y mutado. Brio con su brazo golpeo a los bandicoots, lanzando a los tres adentro de la cueva. Brio entro y comenzó a golpear la pared de la salida, haciendo caer unas rocas hacia la salida, sellándola.

-¿¡AHORA SI CREES QUE ES UNA TRAMPA INEPTO!? dijo la bandicoot femenina molesta, después de esto, tomo su llave inglesa preparada para el combate, Crunch decidió ignorar la rabia que le había provocado a su hermana, ahora en una posición de batalla, Crash estaba algo frustrado por lo que ocurría, y se levanto también preparado para lo que viniera. -Pobres bandicoots, se me hace algo divertido y extraño el ver que los cuatro llegaran a caer en una trampa demasiado obvia, honestamente es triste verlos en estas situaciones, peleándose entre ustedes, aun que nos puede ahorrar trabajo- dijo una voz, era bastante sarcástica, y se escuchaba alto a pesar de que toda la cueva estuviese a oscuras. -¿cuatro? pero si solo somos tres- dijo la bandicoot femenina, dejando a la voz muda por un momento. -Oh...bueno...supongo que esto será mucho más fácil- decía quien fuera que estuviese allí, se escucharon susurridos unos momentos y luego el lugar quedo en silencio. Los tres hermanos no bajaron la guardia, pero si confundidos por lo que pasaba, pronto unas pocas luces, eran cinco, pero brillaban lo suficiente como para iluminar medio campo de fútbol. Entre lo poco que se podía diferenciar entre la luz y la oscuridad, es que había un robot gigante. Los bandicoots solo dijeron dos palabras, quedando impactados por el tamaño y la forma del robot.

-Maldita sea-

Afuera de la cueva Tiny y Dingodile ya habían residido la información que querían a través de unos aparatos en sus orejas, con los bandicoots, distraídos era su oportunidad de ir tras el verdadero objetivo del plan. Ambos sacaron unos raros guantes envueltos en una fibra de hule, uno para cada uno, los dos mutantes quitaron el hule y se colocaron los guantes, ambos guantes tenían en la palma una carga eléctrica muy notable por lo cual ambos sonrieron con malicia, pronto comenzaron a ir a la dirección por la que habían llegado los bandicoots, no les tomaría ni la mitad de 2 minutos.

En la casa de los bandicoot, Carbon estaba otra vez dormido en la mesa, frente a Aku Aku, era obvio que aun seguía en ese estado, en el que parecía una tabla vieja. Los dos mutantes entraron por una ventana que estaba del tamaño decente para sus cuerpos, venían al solitario bandicoot, dormido, una presa muy fácil, Tiny se había acercado a una de las regadas piezas de metal de la casa, haciendo sonar un poco su guante con la electricidad atraída al metal. Carbon movió una de sus orejas al escuchar esto, luego comenzó a abrir un ojo mirando desde el reflejo de un jarrón, al ver quienes estaban allí, se levanto de golpe y con una maniobra se puso del otro lado de la mesa con Aku Aku en sus manos. -Je je, joven y no tan precavido bandicoot, podemos hacer esto de la manera fácil o de la difícil, aun que personalmente sería divertido hacerlo de la manera difícil- dijo Dingodile mientras pasaba el guante por la pared de la casa. Carbon estaba nervioso, su salida (que era la puerta), no era fácil de conseguir, pero tenía que ser rápido, la puerta estaba a un lado de sus enemigos. El joven bandicoot comenzó a correr por la casa, en uno de esos momentos tiro una de las repisas para ganar tiempo. Ah Aku Aku lo escondió en un gabinete de la mesa de estudio, mientras él se escondió detrás de la puerta, justo en el momento indicado en la que sus perseguidores entraron en la habitación a inspeccionar el lugar. Carbon estaba con todos los nervios del mundo, el solo no podría atacarlos, tenía una desventaja enorme con esas cosas eléctricas que usaban. -¿Bandicoot de nombre irónico? ¿En dónde te encuentras bastardo?...sabes, yo odio jugar a las escondidas...enserio, siempre pierdo- dijo Dingodile con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a una puerta. -acaso tú te encuentras... ¿¡AQUI!?- abrió la puerta del baño, el cual estaba vació...el mutante dingo cocodrilo entro solo para inspeccionar mientras Tiny se quedaba afuera, mirando la habitación. Apenas el mutante tigre se voltio, el bandicoot albino salió de su escondite corriendo hacia la salida, siendo seguido por Tiny, Carbon al fin llego a la puerta y movió la perilla, los nervios le hizo cometer un error pero al fin logro abrirla, antes de que saliera a la libertad, recibió una horrenda carga eléctrica, todo ese dolor continuo por unos segundos hasta detenerse. El bandicoot albino se arrodillo, oliendo el humo sin poder diferenciar que parte de él fue electrocutada, su mirada estaba perdida en frente y callo inconsciente al piso.

-Así que era verdad lo que dijo N. Gin, en verdad estos guantes tienen muy poca carga eléctrica...supongo que si fue sabio el no gastarlo en idioteces- dijo Dingodile algo cansado mientras sostenía la pierna del bandicoot alvino, la pierna de su "objetivo" estaba con el pelaje negro, pero por suerte la carne no sufrió como para abrirse. -Je, y Cortex dice que somos unos inútiles, cuando vea esto cambiara de opinión de seguro- dijo otra vez Dingodile mirando a su amigo musculoso, se levanto del suelo, levantando a Carbon de las piernas dejándolo de cabeza, este estaba aun inconsciente como para saber que le pasaría ahora. -Tiny creer, que bandicoot es más fácil si no poder usar las manos- Dijo el tigre de Tasmania con una voz dudosa. Dingodile miro a su prisionero dándole la razón a Tiny, esposaron al bandicoot inconsciente con los brazos en la espalda, al no estar despierto tuvieron que llevárselo cargándolo, por la diferencia de fuerza y tamaños, Tiny sentía que solo llevaba una mosca en el hombro.

En la cueva, la situación de los bandicoots no era de la misma manera, para ellos, les parecía fácil evitar los balazos del robot, hasta llegar en un minuto de calma en el que el robot se había quedado sin la primera carga de balas. Crash estaba cansado, sostenido en una de las estalactitas de la cueva para poder ver desde una altura quien manejaba el robot, lo que encontró era aun peor, el robot con la poca luz, se le podía ver que no tenia espalda, tenía unas segundas manos, diseñado para atacar atrás y adelante, la mitad del casco estaba cubierto con metal, en donde parecía que podría estar una segunda persona al mando. Lo único que logro saber es que quien manejaba o al menos la única persona visible era N. Gin dentro del robot. Crash estaba en el techo justo detrás de él, y sin perder tiempo cayó en picada al casco, el con anterioridad ya tenía la llave inglesa de su hermana mientras esta y Crunch hacían lo imposible para evitar ser baleados. Crash mientras caía, acomodo su posición, usando la llave inglesa como una espada que pronto atravesaría el casco, el bandicoot naranja estaba concentrado en su objetivo...se podría decir, demasiado como para evitar lo siguiente. El metal que cubría el otro casco comenzó a moverse para dar a vista a Nitrus Brio, en modo normal, que se le notaba que lo esperaba con ansias, Brio presiono un simple botón, que activo un pequeño cañón al lado del casco, el cañón comenzó a disparar en la posición en la que estaba Crash, el bandicoot no logro evitar algunas balas, y aproximadamente cuatro balas fueron enterradas en su cuerpo, por suerte ninguna llego al corazón, pero fue lo suficiente para hacer que el bandicoot perdiera el equilibrio de la caída cayendo en el casco manchando todo con sangre, el bandicoot no reaccionaba, estaba tirado a un lado del casco, tembloroso, su vida ahora estaba en vida o muerte. Sus hermanos y hasta N. Gin quedaron impactados y con la boca abierta por lo que presenciaron, Coco no pudo evitar las lágrimas al ver a su hermano en este estado.

-Qué asco, una mosca se golpeo en el parabrisas- dijo Nitrus Brio, y con una de las manos del robot tomo al moribundo bandicoot como a los gatos. -Estoy casi seguro de que esto es suyo- dijo Brio lanzando a Crash contra sus hermanos, Crunch lo atrapo y lo tomo en brazos, antes de que cayera contra algo peor. La mirada de los bandicoots era de un odio y tristeza total hacia los dos científicos. Brio estaba ocupado respondiendo al llamado desde un comunicador que tenia, este lo hizo suspirar, y con el control de su parte del robot, abrió la salida de la cueva con las armas de este, para irse, dejando a los bandicoots solos.

-MALDITA SEA, NO, NO, NO TE MUERAS, HERMANO... ¡CRUNCH TENEMOS QUE LLEVARLO A UN HOSPITAL!- dijo Coco completamente desesperada, ella jalo a Crunch de las orejas para obligarlo a levantarse mientras que Crunch tenía a su hermano en los brazos herido. Sin nada más que decir corrieron apresurados a la ciudad de Wumpa.

-Ja, es verdad lo que dicen, cuando no quieres matar a una persona, esta sufre más en tu plan.-

.

..

Continuara...


	5. Capitulo 4

En este capítulo creo que ahí mas relleno que historia, eso se los aseguro xD. Nuestro héroe actualmente está en la sala de emergencias, los que piensen que va a morir...quizás sea así quizás no. xD una cosa más, han notado que no pongo en mayúscula "bandicoot"? eso es porque tengo entendido que bandicoot es una especie de animal, así que no sería necesario poner mayúscula puesto que no es un nombre o un apellido.

Muchas gracias a Belle Star 1, gracias por tu apoyo, y si, descubriste la identidad del misterioso bandicoot del capítulo 2.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Un pasado disfrazado de sueño**

El bandicoot albino comenzó a despertar, estaba mareado después de aquel sufrimiento que paso. Pasaron unos segundos para que su borrosa vista comenzara a organizarse y al ver donde estaba se alerto. Era una habitación, sin ventanas y con un inodoro que por lo menos estaba limpio, una cama a la que se le veían los resortes y había un bombillo tapado por una bolsa de papel, para que se viera la habitación, pero no proporcionaba una luz decente, que dejara ver la habitación claramente. Carbón se levanto, y lo primero que noto es que sus manos estaban esposadas detrás de su espalda, y por si fuera poco, una cadena conectaba las esposas con la pared, tenía un largo lo más decente posible, como para que pudiera llegar al inodoro, pero no le alcanzaba para llegar a la cama.

-Donde estoy...- dijo el bandicoot albino mientras miraba el lugar, estaba demasiado mareado y débil como para poder realizar un escape. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y revelo a un científico bajito, junto con una máscara de medico brujo que reflejaba la maldad. -Así que, al fin despertó el bello durmiente, como te fue en el viaje a mi humilde hogar?- dijo Cortex con un tono burlón hacia el bandicoot albino, Carbon al verlo, fue invadido por el enojo, y gruñendo comenzó a correr hacia Cortex, siendo detenido por la cadena que estaba pegada a la pared, estaba muy cerca de el científico, con un deseo fuerte de arrancarle esa sonrisa de la boca. El científico estaba calmado a pesar de la situación, ni se había inmutado por la amenaza de aquel bandicoot. El científico tomo del pelo al bandicoot y le golpeo el estomago con su pierna, Carbon al residir aquel impacto escupió saliva y cayó al piso temblando de dolor. Cortex al ver el humillante estado de su prisionero, puso su pie encima de la cara de este, apretándolo contra el piso. -Escúchame bien rata blanca, no estás a la capacidad de amenazarme, ahora tu eres mi prisionero y pronto una pieza importante en mi maquina, así que acostúmbrate, porque de aquí no saldrás en un buen tiempo...otra cosa...no creo que tus "hermanos" vengan a buscarte, digamos que están ahora más ocupados arreglando el funeral de Crash...oh no lo sabías? ayer uno de mis ayudantes lo mato a balazos- dijo mientras dejaba al bandicoot solo en la habitación, no sin antes reírse de su desgracia. Carbon permaneció arrodillado en el piso de la habitación, con algunas lágrimas en el rostro. -Amo...donde estas- dijo Carbon entre su soledad.

* * *

En algún lugar de Wumpa Island, Crash estaba recostado bajo un árbol, había algo de niebla en el lugar, pero ah el no parecía importarle en absoluto. El joven bandicoot estaba por cerrar los ojos, hasta que escucho las pisadas de alguien, entre la oscuridad del bosque, se podía ver a otro joven bandicoot correr con una sonrisa en el rostro, atrás de él había un porta espadas grande, haciéndole honor a su uso, ya que traía dos espadas, que por el cuero del artefacto, no se podía ver si estaban entrecruzadas o de un mismo ángulo. El bandicoot con el artefacto, usaba la misma ropa como en el otro sueño en que lo había visto, y lo siguió, para ver que ocurría. El joven del misterioso artefacto seguía su camino, hasta que le llego un flechazo en el pecho, el joven estaba temblando por el dolor y antes de que pudiera quitarse esa flecha de encima, llegaron tres flechazos más a su cuerpo, de distintas direcciones. Crash simplemente estaba paralizado, ya que fue casi de la misma manera en la que le habían disparado a el, estaba a punto de preguntarle por ayuda, hasta que oyó la voz del joven con el artefacto. -Estas estorbando, ahora lárgate de aquí- dijo el misterioso del artefacto en la espalda, mientras sacaba una espada que tenía en una funda a un lado del pantalón. Crash al escucharlo, se preguntaba si era alguien más atrapado en estas pesadillas, y para variar, cuantas armas podría llevar este tipo. Mas flechas aparecían de entre los árboles y el joven corría mientras que con su arma detenía las flechas, mientras que a Crash las flechas le atravesaban el cuerpo como a un fantasma. La corrida duro sus minutos hasta que el misterioso bandicoot cayó desplomado contra un árbol, tembloroso y herido. Al ver que ya no llegaban mas flechas supo entonces que sus perseguidores lo perdieron de vista por un momento, pero no por el resto del día, el joven se quito las flechas que recibió anteriormente, no sin antes escupir un poco de sangre. Aprovecho la oportunidad y se quito el porta espadas, el joven saco un lápiz de tinta y escribió en el artefacto "Espero que los cuides mejor que yo." El misterioso bandicoot, reviso el porta espadas un momento dejando al descubierto un libro del tamaño de su palma, reviso el libro unos segundos y lo volvió a guardar en el artefacto, el joven vio un agujero en el árbol donde estaba y sin pensarlo dos veces, escondió el porta espadas allí, terminando el trabajo con unas hojas encima de el agujero. Crash estaba asombrado, el misterioso recibió 4 flechazos en zonas del cuerpo que podrían dejarlo inmóvil, pero escapo aun con su estado actual. El misterioso bandicoot se acomodo su abrigo, aparentemente más cómodo, y corrió por la dirección en la que había llegado, era notable el hecho de que quería mantener a salvo el artefacto que escondió, incluso más que su propia vida.

-¡Pedazo de demente! si regresas allí te van a terminar matando- grito Crash, preocupado por el otro bandicoot, sin imaginarse lo que obtendría de respuesta.

-Oblígame.-

El misterioso bandicoot comenzaba a desaparecer entre la oscuridad, por lo que Crash, estaba decidido a detenerlo de ese suicidio gratuito, sin preocuparse por su propia vida. Estaba a punto de tomarlo del abrigo pero un flechazo le sorprendió, teniendo que alejar su mano de el extraño, miraba su mano a ver si no tenía heridas, y efectivamente, no traía ni un solo rasguño. Crash al ver que las flechas no le hacían efecto decidió ignorarlas, aun decidido a proteger al bandicoot misterioso, el extraño con su espada, desviaba algunas flechas... pero no todas. Una le había llegado a un musculo de la pierna lo que hizo que este cayera al instante, su fuerza estaba al límite y lo sabía perfectamente pero aun con eso luchaba por levantarse. Crash se le acerco para tratar de levantarlo, pero al tratar de tocar al extraño simplemente su cuerpo atravesaba al del moribundo bandicoot, como el caso de las flechas.

-¿qué carajos?- se pregunto Crash al ver que ocurría...

-bienvenido al pasado- dijo el extraño bandicoot levantándose con debilidad del piso, Crash estaba confundido, si esto era un sueño o una visión del pasado, como es que el ese extraño le respondía, o acaso simplemente hablaba solo, la situación era cada vez más confusa, y se ponía de mal ah peor.

-¿Puedes sentir como el dolor invade tu cuerpo? ese es el dolor que se paga por pasarte de listo, Fake Crash- dijo una voz entre la oscuridad, había una sombra que se movía hasta dejarse mostrar, y era nada más ni nada menos que Komodo Joe, que estaba sonriendo ante la desgracia del bandicoot herido. Crash abrió los ojos del asombro, no solo veía a Joe otra vez, si no que, a pesar del parecido que tenia con Fake, jamás había pensado que era él, había pasado tanto tiempo, y Fake tuvo un cambio tan grande que ni por un momento pensaba que sería el mismo. -tú no aceptas un "no" como respuesta, ¿verdad? ya te dije, no pienso trabajar contigo- dijo Fake molesto y tembloroso por todo el daño que había recibido anteriormente, el bandicoot herido se puso en posición de pelea, con su espada al frente. Joe esperaba con ansias ese momento, y mostró su espada también al frente, su sonrisa cambio a una de confusión al ver a Fake correr, con una mano levantada mostrando el dedo medio. -¡Cobarde hijo de puta! ¡Ven aquí y pelea como macho!- dijo Joe obstinado, aun mantenía su espada al frente y comenzó a perseguir al bandicoot herido. Crash se sentía inútil, el solo era capaz de ver lo que ocurría, rindiéndose por tratar de ver que ocurría... Simplemente ya le fastidiaba el hecho de solo ser un anfitrión. El bandicoot permaneció en el mismo sitio decepcionado unos segundos hasta que comenzó a escuchar tierra caer, lo que hizo que el bandicoot tuviera la curiosidad de ver que seguía, corrió en la dirección en la que había ido Joe y Fake, entre la sombra de la selva que pronto se aclaro, en segundos estaba en un área verdosa donde daba el sol, no muy agradable, puesto que en frente estaba un acantilado, Crash estaba más preocupado que nunca, ya que veía que Fake estaba a unos muy pocos centímetros de caer al vació.

-¡DAME LAS ESPADAS O ACABO CON TU VIDA MALDITA SEA!- grito Joe con su espada en una mano, cerca del cuello de Fake, mientras era sostenido por el otro brazo en dirección contrario por su hermano mayor Komodo Moe. Fake miro al acantilado y luego a sus atacantes y sonrió. -Las va a proteger mejor que yo...- dijo Fake, acto seguido se mantuvo derecho y se despidió de sus atacantes con su mano con el símbolo de la música rock, se movió un poco y se dejo caer por el precipicio. Los hermanos Komodo Joe y Moe estaban boca abierta, por lo que había hecho el bandicoot, mientras que Crash estaba en shock.

* * *

El bandicoot pronto despertó en una habitación del hospital, se tomo unos minutos para ver el lugar algo desorientado hasta que reacciono. Se quería levantar de la cama pero con solo levantar el torso, comenzó a sentir un horrible dolor en todo el cuerpo, obligándolo a acostarse de nuevo en la cama. Miro por segunda vez el lugar y se sentía confundido, era poco lo que ahora recordaba del mundo real, y del como llego a parar a este sitio. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y se veía entrar a una zarigüeya algo preocupada, y atrás de ella estaban sus hermanos, Coco y Crunch.

-¡oh por dios! al fin despertaste, querido Crashie, cuando recibí esta horrenda noticia, pensé que este sería el fin, como me alegro el haberme equivocado, eres fuerte como una piedra- dijo la zarigüeya corriendo un poco para luego abrazar al bandicoot en la cama, Crash sentía el horrendo dolor mientras lo abrazaban, pero ignoraba ese defecto, mientras veía algo sorprendido y con una sonrisa bien fingida a aquella chica zarigüeya.

-P-Pasadena?- dijo con una voz algo débil el bandicoot, haciendo que quien quedara sorprendido ahora fuera la chica zarigüeya. -Tu... ¿Hablas?... ¡Crashie! tenemos mucho por hablar- dijo emocionada la chica zarigüeya, Crunch y Coco se quedaban mirando, algo avergonzados por la situación, sin querer decir nada.

-M-Mu-Mucho...que- H-hablar...je- dijo Crash algo distraído, miro quienes estaban en la habitación y su sonrisa desapareció. Los únicos que faltaban eran Carbon y Aku Aku, y al notar eso miro a sus hermanos con preocupación. Coco noto esta reacción en su hermano y era claro lo que representaba, la bandicoot se entristeció un poco y dijo:

-No los encontramos en la casa.-

...

..

Continuara...


End file.
